


Scared of a World Without You

by alixstans_10



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixstans_10/pseuds/alixstans_10
Summary: Daehwi was so out of it, that Woojin begins to worry. As Woojin finds out the reason, will he be able to find the courage to say what he really feels? Before it's too late?*Note: Some of the parts at the ending was edited. Something went wrong, so I needed to rewrite that part. And I somehow made the fanfic longer. haha





	Scared of a World Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Oh gosh. This is like my first fic with a substance, I think. I tried writing before but nothing works.
> 
> I wrote ChamHwi, because my BNM babies are cutest and the sweetest. Huhuhu And I wanted to water the ChamHwi fics. 
> 
> Hope you like it. And I'm gonna appreciate if you guys comment below what you think of the fic and kudos, if you really think I deserve it. Kkkkk

"Woojin hyung," Daehwi whispered as he entered their dorm room at the Produce 101 set.

Woojin was just lying in bed while thinking about the younger. He noticed that something was bothering the young trainee ever since their Donghyun hyung was eliminated. The young boy's face always looks blank and he always had that far off look. He was distant and Woojin can't seem to talk to him properly. He also can't concentrate on his practices and is getting frustrated with himself as the days go by.

Woojin responded with a soft grunt to signify his presence in the room. Daehwi turned to him and he motioned for his precious dongsaeng over to his bed on the top bunk. He then moved towards the wall to make space for Daehwi. When Daehwi settled under the covers with him, the young boy remained silent and is just staring at the ceiling.

"Daehwi," Woojin started, tired of the silence he was getting from the young boy, "I know something's bothering you. You've been really distant. You know that hyung is here for you. Please tell me what's bothering you." Woojin almost pleads in the way he's speaking. He doesn't know what to do anymore in the situation they are in. He badly misses the cheerful and bright Daehwi that he knows.

Daehwi doesn't respond to the pleading question. Since Woojin was met with another bout of silence, he turned to his side, facing Daehwi. He looked at the younger's face and noticed that Daehwi's lips are quivering, and his eyes closed. He was also taking deep breaths, as if he was running, instead of just lying down in bed. Woojin sat up and leaned towards Daehwi. He pulled the younger close into somewhat like a hug and buried him in his chest. He rubbed the younger's back as if to say that 'it's alright, you can cry.' And as soon as Daehwi felt the gentle hand caressing his back, raucous sobs escape from his lips. It's like a water tap was opened fully in his eyes as big tears fall from his eyes. He was shaking so badly, and Woojin just continued to hold him. Whispering sweet nothings like, "It's ok. Hyung's here. I'm here. I won't leave you. Just let it all out. Don't hold back."

After the initial sobbing, Daehwi slowly pulled back and sat properly, then he started speaking. "I'm scared hyung. I'm beyond scared, I'm terrified." Woojin stayed silent as he waited for the young boy to continue.

"What if," Daehwi's lips are still trembling and tears are still spilling from his eyes, "none of us will make it? What if I'll be the only one who makes it? Not to offend you hyung, but the rankings... I can't imagine myself without you... And Youngmin hyung, and Donghyun hyung. I can't imagine myself performing without you guys by my side. Hyung, I can't. I'm so scared." He went back to the warmth of his hyung's embrace, seeking comfort after revealing the thoughts that were bothering him.

Woojin wanted to say something to comfort his friend, but he can't seem to find his voice. So he doesn't respond. He can't respond. Because the same thoughts plagued him. He was also scared. He knew the rankings, of course. Daehwi has the largest chance to be able to debut, while he and Youngmin hyung are struggling to get to the cut-off of the top 11. He's so scared of losing Daehwi; so scared of parting with him, even if it's just around 2 years. No, he can't risk it. 2 years is such a long time, and anything can happen. He's seen how that shy trainee Bae Jinyoung looks at Daehwi, and Jinyoung has a higher chance of debuting that him. And he's scared that during those two years, Daehwi might drift away. That his love for Daehwi, won't even have a chance of being reciprocated.

Yes. Yes, he is in love with the younger boy in his arms. Ever since he saw Daehwi walked into their practice room in the company, the younger caught his eyes. The cheerful boy made his days brighter and lighter. When he feels like giving up on his dreams, the thought of debuting with Daehwi keeps him going. And the thought of being able to see Daehwi's smile every single day, give him strength. And now, he needs to take courage, before everything is too late.

Woojin took a deep breath, then he started to speak. "Daehwi, I also can't imagine myself without you. Every single time that I think of the final rankings, I also get terrified of the idea of not being there with you. The idea of me not debuting with you in the top 11, fills me with crippling fear."

Daehwi felt something warm and wet drop on his cheeks. It wasn't his tears; he stopped crying some moments ago. So he looked up at Woojin's face. He was surprised to see tears spilling from the older's eyes.

"I can't live without you Daehwi. You're the most precious person in my life. I would give everything to see your beautiful smile through all the days of my life. Since that first meeting we had at the company, you already caught my eyes, my heart. I love you so much Daehwi." As Woojin said his confession, he held Daehwi's face gently with his hands. He then gave hesitant kiss on the younger's forehead; Not wanting to scare the boy with a kiss on the lips, even if his mind is screaming at him to just lean and kiss the younger.

Daehwi froze when he heard his hyung's confession. He just stared at Woojin's sincere and loving eyes. As he felt Woojin's lips on his forehead, blood came rushing to his face, dusting his cheeks pink. His heart is beating fast as if he's running a marathon. Then everything sinks in. His beloved hyung just confessed to him. Woojin just confessed that he loves Daehwi. With his mind going overdrive, Daehwi blurted out the only thing that was repeating in his mind, "I love you too."

Woojin was dumbstruck with what he heard. He can't believe his ears. Did Daehwi really say that he loves me too?

"You love me too?" Woojin asks before his mind comprehends everything. He saw Daehwi nod his head slowly and shyly. Woojin's tear-stained face suddenly broke into a big smile; you can his snaggletooth clearly, and that made Daehwi just blushed more. Then he proceeded to give Daehwi a bone-crushing hug.

"God! I thought this is just a one-sided love. I was pining for you since I met you. I was so scared that I might be too late. You were always with Jinyoung. And I've seen how that boy looks at you." Woojin explains further as his face changes from a smile to a pout. Daehwi pulled back a little and hit Woojin at the arm lightly.

"Hyung! Jinyoung hyung is just my friend. I would never fall in love with him. And besides, he knows that I'm in love with you." Woojin breath out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that definitely made me feel better," Woojin says as he laughs due to happiness that erupted in his chest.

"Woojin hyung, I love you so much," Daehwi confessed as he stared at Woojin's eyes. The eyes that drown him with intensity every time he stares at it. "I've always adored you hyung. Ever since I saw you dance in our practice room on my first day at Brand New. You dance with such intensity and passion. I can't help but be drawn towards you. As time went by, we became closer and my feelings grew for you. But I thought that your affections were just brotherly. I wanted to tell you before, but I was scared that you'll tell me that you just saw me as a younger brother."

"I never saw you as a younger brother. All those affections I gave you, are just my subtle ways of saying I love you. I was just scared to confess because I thought that you just saw me as a hyung. God, we're so foolish. I can't believe that we have been pining for each all those years," Woojin clarifies as he pulled Daehwi closer to him.

"As for our problem a while ago... I promise that I'll do everything that I can to be able to debut with you. I'll practice more so that the national producers will notice me too." Woojin says it with so much conviction, that Daehwi can't help but hold on to every single word that he says.

"If ever my hard work won't let me get to the top 11 with you, we can work this relationship out, right? I can visit you in your dorm, or you can visit me back at the company. We'll work out that two years," Woojin says as fear crept up his heart again. 

"Yaaah! Woojin hyung! Stop saying that. We'll be together up that stage ok? We'll be debuting together. We'll do this together alright??" Daehwi pouted as he berates his hyung. He was left panting after letting out his frustrations.

Woojin smiled as he saw the Lee Daehwi that he fell in love with. The strong-willed kid that will do everything he could for his dreams. Woojin can't take the emotions that have been bottling-up inside his chest. So he cupped Daehwi's face gently with his hands and gave a short and shy kiss on the younger boy's lips. Daehwi's eyes almost fell out of its sockets due to his surprise. 

"Ey! What was that for Hyung?" Daehwi asked Woojin, as he was getting more and more flustered. His face was so red that he's surprised that there's still blood running throughout his body. He can't even look at Woojin's eyes directly.

Woojin took in the appearance of the cute and flustered Daehwi in front of him and kept it in his mind. "You're so cute and adorable. I can't help myself," Woojin was smiling so big that you can see his snaggletooth clearly, which just made Daehwi more flustered. "And I love you so much Lee Daehwi," Woojin said as he tilted Daehwi's face upwards and looked at the young boy's eyes.

"I love you too Park Woojin," Daehwi replied softly and took in all his courage to look at his hyung's eyes too. Woojin smiled and leaned for a second time to capture Daehwi's lips in a sweet kiss. 

As they broke the kiss, Wookin pulled Daehwi towards the bed and cuddled with him. Due to the outburst of emotions they just had, both of the BrandNew trainees fell asleep while holding on to each other tightly. They slept with smiles on their faces as the heaviness in their hearts disappeared, while replaced with the warmth of the fact that they are now together. And that they will be together until the end. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Daehwi? Are you in there? I wanted to help you practice for your part in Super Hot before the group practices resume," Youngmin asked as he opened the door to Woojin's dorm room. "Daehwi? Jinyoung told me that you went here to talk to Woojin. Daehwi?"

Youngmin fully entered the room to see if the younger is really there. And Daehwi's presence was confirmed by the sleeping couple at the top bunk. Youngmin smiled and slowly left the room.

"Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! You've finished my first fic. Kkkk Hope you enjoyed my take on ChamHwi. God, they're so adorable.
> 
> I appreciate comments guys. Especially if you comment something that'll help me on how to improve my writing skills (if that can really be called skills). Thanks!!
> 
> And also, look me up on twitter (@jamie_dyo3). Hihihi I need more mutuals. Huhu


End file.
